It Never Dies
by PacificRomance
Summary: It doesn’t matter how long you haven’t seen each other or how many years you’ve been apart, when you're finally together again all those feelings come rushing back. Your body, your heart; they never forget, not when you truly love them.”
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is kind of a continuation to the idea in "Spark" [you should read it, its super short! :)] but you don't have to read it to understand/enjoy this one.

* * *

As soon as Blair walked into the room, Evelyn knew her mother was waiting to talk to her. She should have known her casual comment at dinner that night would not go unaddressed. When she had mentioned that she didn't believe in love, Evelyn had seen her mother's face and she knew that she was in for a lecture, though she couldn't understand why. Her mother was three-times divorced; it wasn't like she had any idea what love was or if it even existed.

Blair sat down and turned to her daughter with a serious expression, "Evelyn, darling, I wanted to talk to you about your comment at dinner."

"Why?" Evelyn asked defiantly, "Can you really blame me for not believing in love? Take a look around, Mom. None of my friend's parents are still together. I don't know of a single person who is on their first marriage. How can I believe in true love when everyone I know, even you, has their relationships fall apart? Obviously your 'love' with Dad and your other husbands wasn't real enough to keep you together."

"I never loved them, and I never claimed to." Blair stated calmly.

"Then how can you believe in love when you've never even experienced it?" Evelyn questioned.

Blair shook her head and smiled softly at her daughter, "Now, I never said I haven't been in love, it just wasn't with one of my husbands. Eve, I thought you would have realized by now that here on the Upper Eastside most people don't marry for love. They marry for power or position or money. They marry because of pressures from society or for stability, but they rarely marry for love."

Blair paused and got a distant look in her eyes. She reached out a hand to smooth down her daughter's hair before continuing, "Real love is like being completely consumed. It scares the shit out of you to be with him, but at the same time you can't stand to stay away."

Blair looked off past Evelyn, completely lost in thought, "Love is when he walks into a room, and it doesn't matter how large or how crowded it is, you can tell when he's there; the air changes and all your senses shift to focus on him. When he looks at you and it's like he's piercing your soul, causing your heart to race. It's when he speaks to you and every hair on your body stands on end and cold chills run down your spine. When he touches you and it burns, sending sparks of electricity coursing through your body." Blair took a deep breath and finally looked back at her daughter, "It doesn't matter how long you haven't seen each other or how many years you've been apart, when you are finally together again all those feelings come rushing back. Your body, your heart; they never forget, not when you truly love them."

Evelyn gave her a perplexed look, "Mom, why aren't you with him; this guy that you obviously still love? Why haven't you tried to work things out?"

Blair sighed, "Because, Eve, life isn't like the movies. Sometimes the world doesn't let things work out. Sometimes fate doesn't work to keep you together; it tries to keep you apart. We tried to be together a long time ago and it just didn't work out."

Blair stood up to leave but paused when Evelyn continued, "But Mom, if you love him and you want to be with him-"

"It doesn't matter." She interrupted, "Love isn't about you. It's about him. When you really love someone, what he wants comes before what you want. Sometimes you just have to let him go off and be happy, even if it's without you. Even if it hurts, you have to let him go."

Blair spoke with a tone of finality and turned and walked out of the room leaving Evelyn to think about what she had just said. Seeing her mother with so much emotion and passion in her eyes caused her to believe that maybe love could exist and that maybe her mother knew more about it than she had originally thought.

…………………………………….

A/N: There is a second part, I have the idea floating around, I just have to get the time/inspiration to write it! In the mean time, go read "Spark" if you haven't, its Blair and Chuck's interaction just how she described it here! And review, that would be nice too :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, so I was planning to make this only one more chapter, but it would have been super long, so I split it up into 2. Sooooo that means that some of your questions/comments from the first chapter may have not been answered/addressed. I'm sorry. Don't worry, I'll try to get the last chapter done soon. And if this chapter isn't stellar, again I'm sorry, the next one will be a lot better, I promise. This one is just kind of a filler.

* * *

After speaking with Blair, Evelyn made it her goal to find out all she could about the love of her mother's life. Once she set her mind to it, it was fairly easy for her to manipulate some information out of her Aunt Serena. Serena told her that his name was Chuck Bass and that he and Blair had dated for her first 2 years of college. When Evelyn asked why she had never seen him before at any sort of party, Serena responded by saying that she probably had, considering he still made appearances at most of the major social events in the city, but he spent most of time out of the country, traveling for business.

Evelyn asked Serena why her mother had never spoken of him before and about what had happened between him and Blair. Apparently their relationship had been very passionate and tumultuous and after one fight they just never reconciled. Chuck left the country and 2 years later Blair had met and married Eve's father and a year after that she was pregnant.

After she got as much information as she could out of Serena, Evelyn did some work on her own to find out more recent news about Chuck Bass. Her research showed that Chuck was a world-renowned playboy, considered by many to be the richest man in the world. He had property in basically every major city around the world and he spent his time traveling to the different countries to oversee his many businesses. His company was still centered in New York, so he still spent a good amount of time in the city.

After finding out those basic facts, Evelyn's search stalled.

That is until about three years later when she saw Chuck at an event. He was lounging at the bar when she spotted him. She recognized him right away from the pictures she had seen on the internet. She made her way over to the bar and sat down next to him.

Before she even turned to address him he turned to her with a sinister smirk. "Hello. I don't think we've met before. I'm Chuck; Chuck Bass. Let me buy you a drink."

"Chuck Bass, huh?" She said with a smirk, "Well, I guess I can accept one drink. By the way I'm-"

"Blair's daughter." Chuck interrupted. His smirk was gone and replaced by a straight-faced, serious expression.

Evelyn looked at him in confusion. "Yea" She said slowly, "How did you know?"

"You look just like her." He said softly. Evelyn would learn later that Chuck had had a private investigator follow Blair for years, so he had dozens of pictures of Evelyn with Blair from the time she was born all the way through every stage of her life.

Chuck rose to his feet and straightened out his jacket, "Give your mother my best regards." He said before he turned and walked off. But not before Evelyn had seen the look in his eyes. From the time he recognized her to the point when he turned away from her, his eyes had softened and gotten a distant look in them. He still loved her mother, Evelyn was sure of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Many years had passed since Evelyn had met Chuck Bass and she had never seen him again after that encounter, though she had heard multiple stories about trips he made to the city.

It was over two decades before Evelyn would come across him again. By that time she was married with a family of her own. Her husband, Sebastian, was a world-renown doctor, considered by many to be the best in his field. One day when Evelyn was going to visit her husband at the hospital she saw Chuck exiting Sebastian's office as she approached.

As soon as she got into the office, Evelyn used all the interrogation and investigative skills she had inherited from her mother in order to get her husband to tell her why Chuck Bass was seeing him.

After much persuasion, Sebastian finally gave in and told her that Chuck's liver was diseased. It was diseased to the point that it was failing and he was not in good shape. Sebastian said that he thought Chuck would only live two more years, at the most. After he had been diagnosed, Chuck 'retired' to the Hamptons so that he was still able to be close enough to the city and get treatment from Sebastian, who was the best doctor money could buy (And Chuck Bass got nothing but the best).

When Evelyn heard the news she knew that her goal of reuniting her mother and Chuck was more urgent than ever. She immediately set up a lunch date with her mother for the next day at a local restaurant and she had her husband set up a lunch meeting (that he would not show up for) with Chuck at the same place.

When Evelyn and her mother walked into the restaurant the next day, Blair spotted Chuck immediately and tried to turn around and leave.

"Eve, sweetie, I don't think this is the best place to go today."

Evelyn grabbed Blair's hand and turned her back around, "Why not Mom? Because Chuck's here?"

Blair just stared at her daughter in shock as she stuttered, "I-, how-, how do you know-"

"I'm your daughter. That should be explanation enough."

Blair simply rolled her eyes at her daughter's logic, "Well than you should know why I do not want to have lunch in the same restaurant as him." She said stubbornly.

"Because you love him?" When Blair began to protest Evelyn put her hand up to quiet her and continued, "Don't try to deny it, Mom, I know you have always cared about him and you always will. I've never seen you glow like you did when you talked about him. You have to go over there and talk to him."

"Eve, I haven't seen him in 25 years. Besides, I'm 75 years old. I'm too old to go around opening old wounds." Blair said as she turned again to leave the restaurant.

"Mom, he's dying."

Blair stopped short and turned back to face her daughter. "What?"

"He's dying. He's been going to Sebastian for a few months now for treatment on his liver, but it's too diseased. Sebastian says he only has about two years left." Evelyn put her hand on her mother's arm as she looked in her eyes, "Mom, if you don't talk to him now you might never get a chance again. Go over to him. You'll regret it if you don't."

"You're right." Blair sighed as she looked at Chuck again, "I couldn't live with myself if I knew he died and the last time we spoke was over 50 years ago."

Evelyn gave her mother a reassuring smile as Blair stood a bit straighter and turned and walked towards Chuck.

* * *

A/N: Okay, okay, I totally meant for this to be the last chapter, but it started to get super long, so I decided to split it up…and leave you with a bit of a cliff-hanger. I'm sorry. Hahaha. But don't worry, I almost done with the last part…like it should be up tomorrow, or the next day. But yea, sorry this took me so long to get done. The last part won't take nearly as long. Sooooo you should review. Okay bye.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello Bass" Blair said when she reached his table in the restaurant.

"Waldorf." He said with a nod, "Or wait, what is the surname you go by these days?"

"It's Waldorf, Chuck. I haven't been married in over twenty years." She scoffed as she took a seat across from him at the table.

"Excuse me for not being up-to-date on your current marital status."

Just then the waitress came and Blair ordered a glass of water while Chuck ordered his customary scotch.

"You're still drinking alcohol?" Blair scolded.

Chuck eyed her as he tried to play dumb, "What are you talking about, Waldorf?"

"Oh don't give me that, Bass. I know all about your medical problems."

Chuck scowled as he muttered under his breath, "Stupid low-class, Connecticut-bred-"

"Don't go blaming this on your doctor." Blair interrupted, "He's married to my daughter; he didn't stand a chance after she saw you at his office."

Chuck looked at her in confusion, "Why would she care about my health, or even know who I am?"

Blair looked down to straighten the napkin on her lap, "Oh, well she's been determined to find you and get us together for years now. Ever since she figured out that I-, well, that I never stopped loving you." Blair looked up at him with a slight smirk, "And she doesn't know you, so she's convinced that you still love me too." She said with a roll of her eyes.

Chuck's eyes were wide with shock. He blinked a few times before he was able to answer, "Blair…"

Just as he began, the waitress returned with their drinks, interrupting him. Chuck thanked the girl as she left and lifted the drink to his lips.

"You're really going to drink that?" Blair asked with a glare.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Your years of alcohol abuse and drug use have finally caught up with you, don't you get that?" Blair exclaimed, "Keeping up those habits is only going to kill you faster!"

"What does it matter?" He spat out angrily, "What do I have to live for? My money? My business? My family? I have no family. There is nothing, no one, for me to try to live for."

"You have me!" Blair cried, "You've always had me. Don't you get that?"

He glared at her, "Really Blair? What do I have? Quick glances at social gatherings? Scowls at charity galas? Thanks, but no thanks. Those fleeting moments aren't worth dragging out my life."

Blair looked down at her lap again as she whispered, "You have my heart."

"Excuse me?" He growled.

She looked back up at him with tears in her eyes, "You always have. Ever since I was seventeen, it's been yours." She smiled sadly as she shook her head, "It never mattered how long we were separated, I always knew my heart belonged to you. Even when we were a world apart, I could still survive because I could still feel you." She looked up straight into his eyes, "How am I supposed to go on if you're gone? If you hold my heart, how can I survive without you?"

Before he could clear his head to respond, she took a deep breath as she continued to look at him searchingly, "Why did you leave me?"

Chuck's face softened as he spoke slowly, "When I first left, I was angry, but I stayed away because I thought it would make you happy. You were finally getting everything you ever wanted. The social standing, the perfect husbands, the perfect children…"

"I wanted that with you!" Blair cried, "You could have given me all of that. The social status, the marriage, the kids, all of it." She paused and sighed. "I'm a horrible mother."

Chuck rolled his eyes, "I'm sure that's not true, Waldorf."

Blair chuckled softly as she looked away from him. "I always wanted them to be yours." She looked at him with just the hint of a smile ghosting her lips, "From the day they were born, Evelyn, Bartholomew, Charles; I wanted them all to be yours."

"You-,"Chuck stuttered as he looked at her with wide eyes, "You named your kids-"He trailed off, too shocked to finish.

Blair smiled softly, "No one really noticed with Evelyn. Bartholomew, Theo, he raised a few eyebrows, but most people didn't think twice about it. But Charles…well, by then my marriage was basically over and Charlie had such thick dark hair, and it was the anniversary of that night at Victrola. I just-, I couldn't help myself."

Chuck reached across the table and took her hand in his. "Blair," he whispered as his thumb stroked the back of her hand, "Come with me."

"What?"

"Come stay with me, in the Hamptons."

"Chuck, I don't know. We're not kids anymore. I can't just run away to the Hamptons and play house with you." Blair reasoned.

"Then come for a few weeks." He pleaded, "Blair, I've gone over fifty years without you, and it hasn't been easy. Do you know what it was like to see you at events, to see you with other men, and to not interfere? Do you know how hard that was for me?"

"It was hard for me too!" Blair protested, "Do remember the party when you actually came up to me? When you grabbed on to my hand? Do you know how impossibly hard it was for me to walk away? Do you know how much strength it took for me to experience that electricity and not run back into your arms?"

"Why didn't you?" He asked in a whisper.

A tear spilled on to her cheek as she replied, "I couldn't. I had a family. I had my children. I couldn't just run off with you, as much as I wanted to. I couldn't abandon my children. I couldn't be like my parents."

Chuck nodded in understanding before he gripped her hand tighter and looked into her eyes, "Come with me now. Your children are grown up. And it's only a short drive from here to the Hamptons." Chuck reached forward with his other hand and wiped away her tear, letting his hand linger on her cheek, "Please Blair, like you said I don't have much time. We've spent the better part of a lifetime apart. Can't we just enjoy the limited time we have left together?"

Blair sighed deeply as she reached up to take his other hand in hers, "I guess I could use a vacation from the city. Maybe a few weeks in the Hamptons will do me some good."

She squeezed Chuck's hand and smiled at him as he grinned back. It had taken several decades, but fate had finally brought them back together.

……………………….

Blair's 'vacation' to the Hamptons went from a few weeks to a few months to a few years. As Chuck got sicker and sicker Blair became his personal nurse. Sure, he had hired professionals to come and care for him, but Blair's care was the only thing that he really wanted.

Two and a half years after they were reunited, Chuck's body finally gave out and he passed away.

When Blair went to the reading of his will, she was shocked to discover that Chuck had donated a quarter of his money to charity and had left the rest of his wealth, and his company, to her and her children. She couldn't believe it when the lawyer told her. She had only been with Chuck a little over two years; why would he change his will and leave everything to her?

The lawyer looked at her in confusion and explained the Chuck hadn't changed his will in almost ten years; not since Erik had died. He said that after Chuck's step-brother had died he took all the money that would have been left to Erik and designated it to be given to Blair's children.

When the lawyer saw how shocked Blair was at this news, he quickly took out two letters and said that Chuck had written them for her. The first one was from when he had originally written the will, about fifty-five years earlier, and one from about a year before his death.

Blair thanked the man as he handed her the letters and left the room to give her some privacy. She opened Chuck's original letter first.

_Blair,_

_I know you must find it strange that I am leaving you the majority of my wealthy, especially considering the fact that we haven't spoken since we broke up. I know you are married now, and expecting a child, but you have to know that there is no one else I would rather leave my money to. _

_You loved me when no one else did. You saw me when no one else could get past my public persona. You believed in me when everyone else thought I was a joke. _

_I'm not leaving you this money to cause trouble, though I'm sure your husband isn't happy that your ex-boyfriend has left you over a billion dollars worth of assets. I'm leaving the majority of my worldly possessions to you because without you, without your support, I never would have amounted to anything. You are the reason I have all that I have. Without you I would have burned through my trust fund years ago and probably ended up in some sort of rehab facility._

_I'm leaving it all to you because I love you, Waldorf. I always have. I know you're with someone else now and I'm happy for you, but that doesn't change the fact that I still love you. I've always been yours. My heart has always been yours. _

_If anyone deserves to inherit everything I've earned, it's you. It's always been you. You're the only one that ever mattered. _

_Love, _

_Chuck_

Blair smiled softly through her tears as she set the first letter down and moved on to Chuck's second letter.

_Dear Blair,_

_I've always planned on leaving everything to you because I've always loved you, you have to know that. You're the only one that could ever deserve everything I've earned. _

_When Erik passed away, I decided to give everything I would have left to him to your children simply because they were a part of you. And now that I have come to know your children in the last few months I have realized that I wish they were mine as well. I wish we could have had it all together; the marriage, the kids, the grandchildren. _

_We've spent more of our lives apart then together, but those years together were always the best. They were what allowed me to get through the times without you. I always regretted not winning you back earlier in life, but these last years together have made me happier than anything else and it has allowed me to get just a glimpse of what our life together could have been like._

_Don't worry now that I'm gone. I'm sure you will be just fine. You have your family to comfort and support you. And you'll always have my love. Remember when you told me you didn't know how you would survive without me? Well, just like I have your heart, you have mine; you always have. And I'll let you hold on to it until we're together again._

_I can't wait until we are reunited once more._

_All my love,_

_Chuck_

After she finished reading, Blair tried in vain to wipe the tears from her eyes. And as she sat there reflecting, she realized something. She realized that she had been wrong when she told her daughter that fate had tried to keep her and Chuck apart. Fate hadn't kept them apart. It was themselves; their stubborn pride and guarded hearts. Destiny had been trying all along to bring them together, and in the end it had won. It was like Chuck had told her back when they were merely teenagers, back before they had ever even officially been a couple, they were inevitable; nothing could keep them apart.


End file.
